


Pre-Kerberos Jitters.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, before everything went bad, but matt cheers him up, keith sulks, pre-kerberos!!, soft garrison boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith is having more pre-Kerberos jitters than Matt, and deals with it by sulking. Luckily, Matt knows how to cheer him up.also i suck at thinking of titles. sorry!





	Pre-Kerberos Jitters.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy I guess this is my official entrance into rarepair hell? 
> 
> listen, I just love katt. it's so soft and I love these boys, and this probably won't be the only thing I write for them. (probably, as if I don't already have other things in my notes). 
> 
> so, enjoy some soft garrison boys. shiro's there too, but only for a minute.

Keith was sulking. And boy, was he making it obvious. Anytime Matt came near him, he'd quickly turn away. Anything Matt tried to say to Keith was met with a grumble, if he was lucky. At first, Matt found it pretty funny. He could say what he liked, knowing it was winding Keith up, but also knowing Keith was too stubborn to break his front. So, for the first few days, he decided to be extra annoying; more puns, bad jokes, teasing and all, and he did it all with a smirk on his face. In fact, the first morning, he woke Keith up at 5am by blasting  _All Star_ through a speaker, right by Keith's bed. But after three days passed, it was officially longer than Keith had ever managed to go with his sulking, and Matt began to grow concerned. He tried to genuinely get through to Keith, but he was still ignored. Deciding he needed to pull out the big guns, he went to consult the person who knew Keith best: Shiro.

After a training simulation, Matt hung back and waited for everyone else to leave, expect Shiro.

"Anything else you need, Matt?" Shiro asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. Not school related, though."

 He raised a brow. "What's up?"

"Keith. He's ignoring me."

Shiro let out a breath of relief. "Oh, good. I thought I'd done something."

"What do you mean, good?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

"He's ignoring me, too. Hasn't spoken to me for three days."

This didn't help Matt, though, and he frowned. "I'm pretty sure we haven't done anything. What could make him so upset?"

They were quiet in thought for a second, before the penny dropped for Shiro as he sighed. "Kerberos."

"What about - Oh. Yeah." His frown only deepened, as they both realised why Keith was so upset.

The Kerberos mission was fast approaching, and both of them would be leaving. Meaning Keith would be alone. Matt and Shiro were the only ones he hung around with at school, hell, the only ones he spoke to at all. Matt was in all of his classes and his roommate, so they spent most of their time together. And Shiro was practically family for Keith, the person he'd trust with his life. So with both of them being gone, and for quite a few months, they forgot to realise what an effect that would have on him.

"No wonder he's mad at us. We're the only two people in the world he speaks to, and we're both leaving." Matt huffed. He did feel kind of bad now.

"Yeah, but we can't not go just because Keith is mad at us. This is a ground-breaking mission! He'll get over it."

Though he wasn't convinced, Matt nodded. "Yeah, hopefully."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Matt."

"I won't. Thanks anyway, Shiro." He reached over to give him a quick hug, before leaving the room.

And while Matt wasn't technically beating himself up, he still felt bad and wanted to cheer Keith up. So, before heading back to the dorm, he headed to the on-campus shop to pick up some of Keith's favourite snacks and drinks. On his way to their room, he shoved them in his bag to hide them, hoping to try and talk to Keith before he bribed him.

As he entered, he was met with the same sight as the past three days: Keith, on his bed in the darkness, with his earphones in and music playing loudly through them. His eyes were closed, and he didn't acknowledge Matt entering, or turning the light on. Using this to his advantage, Matt leaned over and in a swift move, pulled out his earphones and quickly pulled back his hands before Keith could attack him.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpypants! Still not talking to me?" He smirked, flopping down onto Keith's bed instead of his own.

Keith opened his eyes only to shoot him a glare, and he went to close them again, pulling his headphones back towards his ears.

"Keith, wait. I know why you're upset with me." Matt's tone was a lot more sincere this time, and it made Keith pause.

"Kerberos, right?"

Keith sighed, turning off his music and putting his phone and headphones on his bedside table. Still, he didn't answer Matt, or even make eye contact.

"I get it, Keith. Shiro and I are both leaving, and for a while. But we'll be back sooner than you realise!"

Keith scoffed. "No, you'll be back in six months. That's not soon, Matt."

"It's only half a year."

"Nice math."

"Could be worse! It could be a whole year." Matt's smirk returned.

"Not helping."

Matt pulled the goodies he brought out of his bag. "Does this help?"

Keith's gaze went from Matt, to the snacks, and back to Matt before he slowly pulled them towards himself. "A little."

Matt gave a victorious laugh, before moving so he was sat next to Keith instead of facing him, so they could share the snacks. After a moment, though, he started to talk again.

"Okay, don't start sulking again, but I'm gonna get a little bit more serious."

Keith groaned, but it was obvious he wasn't so upset anymore.

"I'm going on this mission. Neither of us can change that. It's super important and they need a handsome, talented, wonderful-"

"I get it." Keith gave a smirk of his own.

"-man, like me to help out." He finished, nudging Keith a little. "And I know I'm like, the only person you talk to, but maybe this will give you a chance to make new friends!"

If looks could kill. "Say that again, and you won't make it to Kerberos."

That made Matt laugh softly. "Yeah, yeah, it was worth a try. My _real_ solution is that you can talk to me while I'm up there."

Keith furrowed his brows. "No, I can't. The Garrison would never let me."

"Weell, what the Garrison doesn't know, won't hurt them." Matt winked. "Seriously, if you can learn a small amount of coding, we can talk. The only other person I'm showing this to is Pidge, for obvious reasons. But if you ever really miss me, you can send me a message. And I can pass stuff on to Shiro, too."

Keith's eyes widened a little, a smile playing at his lips. "Really?"

Matt nodded proudly. "Really."

"Matt! You're the best." Keith's smile beamed, and Matt swore his heart skipped a beat.

"I know!" He gave Keith the smuggest look he could muster, which earned him an eye roll.

"So, are you going to stop being so grumpy now?"

"Maybe. I'll see how I feel when I wake up."

Matt laughed. "For real, though. I want to spend time with you before I go, for memories and whatever."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess."

Matt took that as a win, and didn't bother to take it up with him any further, for the worry that he might change his mind. The two spent the rest of the night sat with each other, making their way through the snacks, staying up till the early hours the morning. They joked, messed around and just talked with each other. Later on, when they started to grow tired, Keith gradually leant against Matt more and more, until his head was resting on his shoulder. And at some point, Matt rested his head atop Keith's, too. They kept talking until they were on the brink of consciousness and they couldn't find the energy anymore. Keith was the first to fall asleep, which Matt realised as his body went completely limp and his breathing evened out. Matt wasn't far behind, the thoughts of how much he'd miss Keith floating around his head as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Night, Keith." He mumbled, tilting his head just slightly so he could place a lazy kiss against Keith's hair, before he let sleep take him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that!! 
> 
> ngl, I had to take a moment or ten when I wrote 'we'll be back sooner than you realise' because,, they did not come back. 
> 
> but yeah! my first uploaded lil katt fic aaa!! tbh, I'm worried for my characterisation of them but then again, I've never really been confident with writing Keith, so ya know.
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated!!<3


End file.
